1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of a fuse box installed on vehicles such as automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional on-vehicle fuse box has a matrix of fuse receiving walls. FIGS. 4 and 5 show one such receiving wall a that defines a fuse cavity b for receiving a blade type fuse and a receptacle cavity b1 for accommodating a double receptacle c. The double receptacle c has female type electrical contacts c1 and c2 in one piece construction. The contact c1 receives a male terminal d1 of a bus bar d upwardly projecting from the bottom of the fuse box while the contact c2 receives a male contact e1 of the blade type fuse e.
The contact c2 has inwardly folded resilient contacts c' and c" between which the male terminal e1 of the blade type fuse e is inserted. The double receptacle c is housed in the receptacle cavity b1 with clearances f and f' between the inner wall of the receptacle cavity b1, so that the contact c2 is allowed to displace outwardly of resilient contact c" to relieve the double receptacle c of excessive mechanical strain. However, the blade type fuse e is sometimes inadvertently wrongly inserted into the clearance f, in which case the blades e1 are deformed as shown in FIG. 5 allowing further insertion of head portion e2 of the blade type fuse e into the fuse cavity b. The head goes into the cavity while being in normal attitude. It is difficult to determine by appearance whether the fuse is normally inserted or wrongly inserted. This wrong insertion of blade type fuse is a source of abnormal heat generation at the contacts.